Ideally, a good surfboard security system will (i) provide for the secure locking of a surfboard without requiring modification of the surfboard, (ii) be easily adapted to simultaneously lock multiple surfboards to one another, (iii) be simple to use, and (iv) be able to utilize state-of-the-art lock technology to avoid the costs associated with specialized lock mechanism development. Unfortunately, current surfboard security systems are unable to achieve all of these goals at the same time.